


A Pearly White Christmas

by derangedstray



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedstray/pseuds/derangedstray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's sleep is interrupted, all for a 'merry christmas'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pearly White Christmas

 

Pearl groaned  as she heard the voices in the background, she turned over trying to ignore the sounds.

Things had changed for the better over the past year, Pearl slept more and even had the occasional dream, which were more useful than she thought.

This particular night she had a rather pleasant dream one she didn't wanted to see the end of.  She could still hear the background noises, it seemed they were coming closer. 

 she opened her eyes not being able to keep hold of the dream, she needed to recall the dream to inform the other gems now, it really was quite important.

she was about to exit her chamber and go find the other gems when she heard the same noise once again. She felt tense and alert and grabbed her staff at the door "who's the-" at that moment Steven opened the door Connie behind him.

Pearl froze, that was close. Pearl tried to construct a sentence she wasn't sure what to say it wasn't _every_   day that Steven and Connie came here. She tried to compose herself and speak her surprise evident in her voice "Steven? Connie? what are you doing here?" 

"well it's Christmas isn't it? We can't celebrate Christmas without you, I made a special breakfast and I want everyone to be there" 

looking at Connie and Pearl he grinned "and especially you two" 

Pearl was now gawping, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She didn't however expect her eyes to well up with tears, this usually didn't happen it occurred when Rose left and the emotion she experienced then was different, it was devastating.

She wasn't sad, or devastated, no. she loved Steven even more in this moment and patted his shoulder to show affection and smiled through her tears willing herself to not let the tears fall.

Steven and Connie exchanged glances joining in with Pearl's happiness. Steven decided to break the comfortable silence "c'mon the Christmas breakfast isn't going to wait for us!"

Pearl giggled in surprise, her body filling with warmth and a sudden calm wakefulness maybe Christmas wasn't all that bad, not with her family here.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this is a secret santa gift for alex (ts)


End file.
